The World on a String
by Chelsss
Summary: Doubts arise. Loyalties are questioned. Betrayals revealed. 5 years later, I can’t seem to remember anymore - what was I fighting for?
1. Prologue

The sky was thick with fog tonight, as the summer breeze blew lightly across the leaves, rustling in the darkness. Tonight was an eerily quiet night. There were no cries in the distance, no rumbles of rain, or voices to be heard. It was deathly silent and still – and for the first time in a long time, I welcomed it with immense joy.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the absence of sound for once and a small smile formed on my lips. After years of listening to screams and cries, the silence was a rare delight.

A quiet creek on the floor had broken my trance and I suddenly became alert of my surroundings, though my eyes remained closed. I took a deep breathe and let myself inhale the faint scent of spearmint that traveled through the air, and let out a small sign of disappointment. The silence tonight would not last long – that I was sure of.

I felt his warmth radiating from his body as he stood behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly caressed my arms as he placed a small kiss at the base of my neck.

I opened my eyes and turned around to meet his blue-grey eyes. We stared at one another - neither spoke out loud. We never had a need to speak during moments like these, as we knew what the other was thinking. His arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me closed to him, as our eyes remained in contact, though I felt our gazes intensify as the proximity between our bodies was disappearing.

We didn't dare kiss now – no, we would do plenty of that underneath the black blanket of darkness.

My hand moved towards his face and I gently caressed his cheek and continued in a soft downward motion until I reached his chest. I paused for a moment, searching for his heartbeat. Faintly, but surely it was there, like a small beating drum.

His hand grasped onto mine firmly as he brought it up and placed his lips gently onto each finger. A small and humble smile crept onto my lips at his gesture, as he was never a romantic figure. Never in all my years of knowing each other had I ever seen him so vulnerable and meek. But my small moment of happiness and elation was replaced by a sad frown.

We had been through a lot these past years, Draco and I. The war would be reaching it's 5th year in 3 months time, and no one had expected it to last this long. When it started, there were confident convictions that victory would be attained within the 1st year.

But the victory never came.

The Order had proved to be a formidable enemy, and the war has continued to wage since. After four long years of death, corruption and destruction, I could finally see the tiredness and weary on Draco's face – and I could only but imagine what the war has done to my once youthful appearance.

He cupped my face in his hands and placed his lips passionately onto my own, removing any doubts and worries I had in my mind.

Tonight, there was no war, no Order, nor Death Eaters. Tonight, there would be no sadness or anger, but only passion and comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The streets were deserted, save for the few brave men and women who had the courage to venture into the last few remaining stores that remained opened in Diagon Alley. Store after store, the once lively stalls of merchants far and wide ceased to exist. Planks of rotten wood boarded up once colorful windows, while the years of neglect had left some places become caked in dust and dirt. There were some stores that were in such poor condition that I could only assume the Death Eaters were behind in its cause.

I sighed. Walking down Diagon Alley used to be full of life and laughter. Now, it was desolate and dreary. Those who did linger dared not to look in my direction for they feared their own lives.

And they rightfully should.

After the fall of Dumbledore, my family made known to the wizarding world as faithful followers to the Dark Lord. It was only a matter of time that I was led to believe that the Dark Lord would save us all, and it was inevitable that I'd one day bear the Dark Mark on my forearm.

I unconsciously touched my sleeve, where it hid the snake and skull that has now forever branded me to our cause for a better world.

I stopped in front of a tattered building that used to see better days. I looked up at its structure and could almost imagine the whole house come crumbling down if I kicked the timber posts. I took out my wand and carefully stepped on the door that now laid flat on its back.

The darkness absorbed all morning light that came from the sky. The smell was almost revolting. Rot and stink filled my lungs and it took every ounce of me not to hurl out my morning breakfast. I cover my mouth with my free hand, and raised my wand waiting for an attack.

"Lumos'' I quietly muttered. A small orb of white light appeared at the tip of my wand and I squinted my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

Slowly, I could see a room that had been aggressively destroyed. There was broken glass all over the floor, as shelves had been pushed down to the ground. Numerous wooden chairs had been turned over, while pieces of fabric had gently draped over them. The walls were barren and I could faintly see the outlines of portraits that were once hung.

I turned around and slightly grimaced at the sight of lingering rats that wanted to finish its meal of rotting fruits. I waved my wand and the rodents had quickly scurried away by the threat of light.

I took a chair and quietly sat down, once more looking at the room.

_Well, interesting location for a meeting, _I thought.

I looked at my watch. Half past eight thirty.

I was on time, but where was the other party?

Ripples of black smoke suddenly appeared before my eyes and slowly revealed the forms of two other Death Eaters holding up who I presumed another member of the Order. I stared at the hunched male figure that was currently being held up by his elbows.

"Sorry we're late. We were a little tied up, as you can see."

My lips formed a small frown and I stared at the silver masks that hid the identity of the voice. Personally, I thought those masks were pointless and was a symbol of fear and cowardice among us. Most of us used to wear them in the early days of the war, mostly to avoid being identified in the public. But nowadays, the war had easily become part of normal life and slowly, the masks begun to disappear. All of a sudden, we became proud of who we were and what we represented. We weren't afraid of Potter or his allies, because we believed we were the victors.

The mask allowed me to assume that this Death Eater was a recent addition to our army. ''Take that mask off,'' I said with distaste. "Followers of the Dark Lord should not hide cowardly behind such filth."

Quickly, his arm went to the mask in lightening speed to reveal a young face that barely reached adulthood. I kept my face straight at him, but I chuckled inside. Though this Death Eater was at least a head taller than me, his face spelt naivety and ignorance.

"You needn't scold him like that, Riesling."

I instantly recognized the voice and smirked in amusement. "I wasn't scolding, Bellatrix."

She undid her own mask and walked around the young Death Eater in question and seductively placed her hands on his shoulders. "He's eager to please the Lord, Victoria. Days after he swore loyalty, he's already caught a member of the Order."

The boy light up at hearing such a well-seasoned, slightly psychotic, but respected fellow Death Eater praise his success. I let out a small chuckle under and looked expectantly at my female counterpart. Her dark eyes had a hint of mischief and amusement as her fingers dug into the cloak of the boy.

I raised a brow at her, amused by her antics. _Don't tease the boy, Bellatrix._

Bellatrix had an infamous reputation among us. As one of the first and most faithful followers of the Dark Lord, most new followers respected her out of fear and admiration. Her time in Azkaban was rumoured to be the cause of her slightly psychotic and bizarre antics, which she never seemed to deny nor admit. Over the years, the rumours turned into infamous legends and were eventually used to rouse the morale of younger recruits.

I never feared Bellatrix Lestrange. No, I had aspired to be her one day. My once younger self wanted to be everything she embodied and more. I admired her loyalty. I respected her power. From the first time I threw a dark curse, she became my mentor and comrade, and in turn she grew to respect me as a strong and powerful witch. Without her, I would have never earned the Dark Lord's favour, nor be in the position I am in today. Merlin, you could say I owed her my life.

"Has he been proven to be a member of the Order? Or have you just desperately hexed a poor old man off the road?" I questioned.

This time the boy spoke. "I overheard this man talking about rescuing some of the others that have already been captured. If he's not a member, he's certainly in league with them."

I looked up at this boy and was impressed with his passion and eagerness. I gave him a small smile of approval. "You are certainly loyal to the cause of our war. What's your name boy?"

"Walker. Thomas Walker," he confidently said.

I absently nodded as I crouched down and lifted the head of the accused blood-traitor that was currently unconscious. _Pathetic weakling,_ I told myself.

"Our young Walker here hasn't performed the Cruciatus curse yet. I called you here to today, so you can show him how an interrogation is properly done. He's been eager to meet you, Riesling. Your _famous_ with the younger ones."

I looked at her with annoyance as she purposely emphasized her last few words. I knew she did it on purpose. Partly out of jealously, partly out of jest and partly because that's how she spoke. Nevertheless, I was flattered that I received this barely passable compliment from someone like Bellatrix Lestrange.

I stood up straight and waved my wand to bring up a chair. Gesturing Thomas Walker to place the accused on the chair, I flicked my wand again to awake the man from his slumber.

Groggily, the man started to moan and his head began to slowly sway from side to side. "Now young Thomas Walker, observe carefully." I said.

I flicked my wand again, and the man immediately became immobilized. His eyes looked at me with growing fear, as he registered his surroundings. "Pl-please, let me g-go…" he whimpered.

"If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to fear," I casually said.

"I don't kn-know no-nothing," he stuttered, "I'm n-n-not w-w-ith them!"

I took a step back and flicked my wand again. All of a sudden the man's face was contorted with pain, and it was only a second later that the room was engulfed by his screams.

The young Death Eater gasped in perhaps shock and surprise. "The body's inability to physically react to the pain puts more stress to the mind," I stated.

A flick of my hand once more, and the screams became louder.

I turned towards the younger Death Eater, "Everybody has a breaking point. An interrogation is to find out what and when that is. We must find their weakness and use it against them. We must break them until they become compliant. If they refuse, then we must resort to more permanent means."

"Permanent?" he questioned.

It was Bellatrix to laugh at his naivety. "We put them out of their misery," she piped in.

I pursed my lips, but continued, "To use the Cruciatus curse, you must mean it. You must boil all the anger and hate you have and use it. Only then will the receiver will experience pain."

The boy seemed to lose a little colour as he tried to absorb the information. I frowned at this. He was just a boy – a scared, frighten little boy whose been led to believe and worship all the ideals and philosophies of the Dark Lord. No person this young should have to witness this sort of torture.

But then again, I was barely a woman before I swore loyalty. Who was I to speak of such hypocrisy?

I flicked my wand again and this time, I fuelled my annoyance at the man. Once more, his screams and cries filled the room. I slightly cringed as the high-pitches threatened to pierce my eardrums.

Walking up to him I whispered, "Tell us what you've been up to, and I can make the pain all go away."

He whimpered and though he couldn't move his body, I could tell he was trying to shrink away from me. "Ppple-ease….I do-don't know an-nything…."

I turned to Thomas Walker. "You try."

I saw him gulp and take a step forward. He raised his wand reluctantly and pointed it at the man.

The man's eyes widened with fear. "St-st-stop…pl-please…," he whispered.

I saw Thomas Walker's eyes filled with pity at the man. I saw the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes. I saw the fear that drained the colour of his face.

"Do it," urged Bellatrix.

I sighed and looked down with disappointment. I knew he wouldn't do it. Thomas Walker was just a boy, after all. He didn't know the hardships of what a Death Eater went through. He has no idea what emotions we've had to sacrifice in order to perform without remorse. He was clueless to the Dark Arts and our ways. No, he was too young to become a full-fledged Death Eater.

Today, I will spare him from performing an unforgivable act. Today, I will let him continue to live as a naïve boy and his ideals.

I put my arm gently on his forearm and lowered his wand. "Perhaps, another time Thomas Walker," I began to explain, "you are not mentally ready for this. I see it in your eyes."

His shoulders slumped in relief as I saw the tension melt away in his eyes. I absently watched Bellatrix take over my interrogation and proceeded to torture the man in her own sadistic ways.

As the man's screams once more engulfed the room, he whispered to me, "How do you do it without…guilt?

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "We accept we're already dead, Thomas. The day you swore loyalty, you sacrifice everything you have to the Lord – even your own life and soul. Nothing belongs to us, Thomas. The sooner you accept this, the sooner you won't be able to feel."

I looked at him sadly and continued, "Until you are ready to accept that swearing loyalty to our cause means losing your very soul, you won't be able to fight for us."

He kept his eyes at the ground and kicked the dirt on the floor. "What about you? They tell me you were about my age when they recruited you. What makes you so special?"

I noted the bitterness in his voice, but chose to ignore it. "Unlike you Thomas Walker, I had no choice. I was born into it, raised by it and expected to follow it. I accepted my chosen fate a long, long time ago. I was dead before I even realized I lived. _That_ is the difference."

I turned back to the man and gestured Bellatrix to stop. I raised my own wand and pointed it steadily into the man's chest.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light exploded from the tip of my wand as I witnessed death consume the man.

I blankly stared at the now lifeless body and looked back at a grief-stricken Thomas Walker. He looked to me in horror and fear, as I could hear Bellatrix laugh hysterically in the echoes.

I could not react to his emotions, for I had none to give. "What did you expect Thomas?" I asked.

He gave me no answer. His held up his hands and with a snap of his fingers, he apparated into thin air.

Bellatrix kicked the motionless body of the man whose name I will never know nor will care to know. "Shame," she casually said. "I was beginning to like young Walker."

I grunted at her careless comments. I knew what was to be done next. If predicted correctly, Thomas Walker would not be allowed to walk out from our side. In two days time, he'll be branded at a traitor and will be found dead by the Order.

I laughed bitterly to myself. The ideals and philosophies were dead; it had its moments of glory but the act of war had consumed them. Now it was a matter of winning and ending this bloody mess.

_Everybody has a breaking point._ The words lingered in my head.

I wonder - what was mine?

* * *

**A/N: Feedback, please? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

If you asked any harden veteran of the war where his loyalties lied, the answer wouldn't be the most obvious one. We all loved the Dark Lord; that was an unquestionable fact. But look closely and one would learn that his true loyalties lied within himself.

We all sought power. We all sought glory. We all sought greatness. And we'd stop at nothing to achieve it.

I walked in long strides down the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor, as my black cloak danced in the air behind me. The corridor was dimly lit, illuminating the shadows of folds of the dark fabric. I would occasionally see other followers of the Dark Lords – some were sworn Death Eaters and others who followed our ways but had yet to join our ranks. As I walked past them, a simple nod of acknowledgement was given.

I eyed them wearily, as they whispered to each other in soft hushes. Someone, somewhere, there was always one unfaithful wizard that spoke of treachery and betrayal.

I laughed to myself. We all put our trust in the Dark Lord, yet we couldn't trust each other.

I stopped myself in front a large oak door that had the most intricate and beautiful engravings. I must have stood before this door a thousand times, but I was always hypnotized by the enchanting figures that emerged from the wooden grains and each shadow it cast flickered in the light, bringing the art to life and wonder.

The door opened and my eyes met a long and slender figure covered by the shadow of darkness.

"You're late," she said in a low whisper.

I swiftly entered the door and brushed past her quite arrogantly. I worked hard during my time as a Death Eater to earn the respect and admiration of them all. Could you blame me if I now expected it?

"I'm never late, Narcissa." I stated.

She didn't answer, but quietly shut the door. I looked around the room, which I had learned in my past years that it was once the study of Lucius Malfoy.

Key phrase: _was_ the study of Lucius Malfoy.

Since the war began, Malfoy Manor had become one of the main safe houses for us Death Eaters. Day and night, unfamiliar faces had called this place home, including myself. Traitors and prisoners were brought here for interrogation. Gatherings with the Dark Lord were held here. I looked sadly at Narcissa. What was once a beautiful house had now become a hotel for lunatics and madmen alike.

But of course, I knew it was a way to punish Lucius for the many failures he made in the past.

My lips frowned as his name went across my mind. Lucius Malfoy. I never liked the man; never did and probably never will. Everything about him just rubbed me the wrong way. It was the way he sneered at me, the way he talked to me and the way he taunted me.

It was no hidden secret that we simply mutually despised each other's company. Every meeting had ended up in a verbal match that no one dared to get involved in. There were whispers that he had his own reasons for showing such hostility towards me; mostly out of jealously and envy.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw a mane of platinum blonde hair appeared in the corner of my eye. Speak of the bastard himself. We made eye contact and made no effort to hide the look of hatred on our faces.

"Lucius," I said in an ice tone.

"Miss Riesling. It's a pleasure you've finally graced us with your presence," he replied in a tone that matched mine.

I said nothing but smiled at him, though I was fuming inside. Did I mention I absolutely hate this man?

He must have read my mind, as he continued his taunting. "I hear from Bellatrix that you scared off another of the younger followers again today."

_Again?!_ What does he mean _again_?!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _purposely_ doing it," he casually said. "But how silly of me to think of you as a traitor, Victoria. After all, you're one of the Dark Lord's favourite."

"Are you accusing me of something, Lucius? If you are, then say it. Or are you too afraid to actually do something?" I snapped back.

It was his turn to stay silent, and I smugly smirked at my small win at this battle.

"I don't know what my son sees in you. You're nothing but an ungrateful arrogant witch."

I was about two seconds away from whipping my wand and throwing every curse I knew at his face. I clenched my fists tight to restrain myself, for the sake of appearances.

"You best be careful what comes out of your mouth next, Lucius." I threatened.

He smirked at me, which made me even angrier. It was the same smirk that bloody son of his was infamous for.

The tension between us was suddenly broken by a cough, which abruptly ended our battle of wits. We both whipped our heads to see the younger incarnation of Malfoy himself.

He looked so much like his father. Side by side, they emulated the same posture, the same face and the same arrogance. Some said they were the perfect image of one another, while others praise Draco for what his father lacked.

I personally agreed with the latter.

"Son," he called out.

Draco walked over to us and stood beside his father as his blue-grey eyes bore into mine. I knew what he was trying to do, and I quickly walked away without even acknowledging him.

I quickly glanced around the room and noticed that Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov had joined us. Still agitated at my conversation with Lucius, I snapped, "Well? What are we waiting for? Why are we here?"

I spoke to no one in particular, but it was Narcissa who softly answered, "We've been summoned by the Dark Lord."

I heavily sighed and plopped down the couch. He rarely summoned a gathering nowadays. As the war dragged on, I noticed that the Dark Lord stopped making appearances to us, but began to seek private audiences now. Even still, he would simply disappear for months and months at a time, though no one had the courage to ask him about his whereabouts.

"Did my father anger you again?"

I looked up and saw that Draco had taken a seat beside me, and I felt a bit of the anger subside. We had a fair distance between us, and neither made physical contact with one another. In the public eye, we were comrades, not lovers, as we were careful to keep our companionship a secret. Though evidently, we were not careful enough for I had an inkling feeling that his parents knew that I spent most nights with their beloved son.

"Anger is a bit of an understatement, Malfoy," I muttered bitterly.

I was careful to only use his surname in public. It was a way to distinguished between father and son, but mostly it was a way to remind myself to keep my distance.

He said something, but I didn't hear it as we were suddenly graced with the presence of the name who we couldn't speak of.

He stood magnificently in the middle of the room, and I noticed everybody, including myself had immediately stood straight up with an air of confidence and superiority. His black cloak draped effortlessly off his shoulders hiding whatever skeletal figure that laid behind.

Bellatrix immediately went knelt down to his feet, "It's been too long since you've summoned us, my Lord."

He didn't move, but looked down at her. Whether he was annoyed or flatter by her unwavering devotion, he didn't show it. "Don't be so happy I'm here, Bellatrix."

She looked up at him and slowly retreated back to the where the others were standing along the walls.

His movements were slow and melodic. Each step he took sounded like a heartbeat that was fighting to stay alive. "Antonin, what are the latest developments concerning Potter and his friends?"

The older Death Eater looked startled that he was called out, but took a step forward with his head held up high. I noticed that even with all the confidence he presented, his voice was meek and humble. "Our scouts have yet to pinpoint an exact location for Potter. He comes and goes like the shadows of the darkness. Our latest report was a potential sighting near the southern coasts, but when we went to search for him, we found nothing."

I let out a small sigh under my breath; Antonin's report was nothing special. The hunt for Harry Potter had been happening since the war had started, and yet even with all the strongest and cleverest Death Eaters trying to locate him, he's always managed to remain one step ahead of us. Personally, I reckoned it was the Granger girl that made Potter's disappearance possible. It was always a well-obvious fact that she held the brains during our years at Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord pursed his lips and stayed silent for a moment; though I knew he was trying to read the mind of his longest follower. I laughed inside my head - even the greatest wizard alive couldn't trust his followers.

"That's not good enough, Antonin. You better bring me Potter and his friends by the next full moon or I may be compelled to think that you are incapable of performing your duties," he hissed.

Antonin lowered his head and immediately shrank back to the far edge of the room. He kept his eyes cast downwards, as if he was suddenly ashamed of his existence.

The Dark Lord continued to pace around the room, like the silent killer he was. "Your performances as of late have been truly disappointing and yet you dare to call yourselves my faithful followers. As Death Eaters, I expect victory from you – not failure."

I looked around the room and noticed that everybody had begun to hang their heads in shame, and I couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted at their gesture.

"We should have located the Order's headquarters by now and yet we have yet to uncover this. Why is that?"

The room remained silent. No one knew how to answer, or more importantly, what to answer with. I realized that anything said to explain our lack of progress would just anger the dark wizard even more.

"Perhaps, my Lord we will need to be more thorough in our interrogations before we simply kill them off. Isn't that right, Miss Riesling?"

I whipped my head up to see Lucius staring straight at me as he spoke out loud. I narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my fists in anger. I knew what game he was playing, and I knew he was mocking me.

Did I already mention that I absolutely loathe this man?

"Are you questioning my ability to perform my duty, Lucius?" I hissed venomously.

"I'm merely suggesting that you shouldn't be so rash about resorting to a permanent solution. Bellatrix mentioned to me how you just…oh how did you say it, Bella? That she just drained the life out of the poor soul?"

I glared at Bellatrix who, being the psychotic lunatic she was, pretended she didn't hadn't done anything wrong. I shot a quick glance at the Dark Lord who remained silent but I knew he was waiting for an answer. I looked more closely to see that he held a small smirk on his lips, and I could only assume that he seemed amused by the hostility Lucius and I held for each other.

"I am perfectly capable of doing my _job_. What the man didn't say, he thought. That was good enough for me."

An annoyed look appeared on the prick's face. "Thought?"

"One name: Bill Weasley," I stated. "The name kept appearing in his mind. Perhaps that's the next person to look for. Perhaps he's hiding the Order. Whatever it is, _he's_ important."

I said the last part to everybody else in the room and there was a murmur in agreement, which only made Lucius look even angrier.

"Find the blood-traitor and interrogate him, Victoria. I want to know the location of their headquarters," commanded the Dark Lord.

With a cloud of black smoke, he disappeared from the middle of the room. As the room cleared up, I could see that Antonin and that bloody werewolf proceeding to leave the room, deep in conversation, which I could only guess was about finding Potter. I saw that Bellatrix had grabbed Narcissa to talk about Merlin knows what.

My eyes landed on Lucius to find that he was still glaring at me. I let out a heavy sigh and arrogantly began to walk towards him.

"It's odd he never asks you to do anything anymore, Lucius. Such a shame," I mocked.

"You shouldn't sound so confident, Miss Riesling. It's only a matter of time before you fail at your task. And then we'll see who gets the last laugh," he hissed.

I gave him my most malicious smirk and proceeded out the door.

* * *

My eyes were closed as I turned to my side in my bed, trying to calm myself down from today's whole ordeal. Surely, but slowly, everything was beginning to fall apart.

I pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord not fully understanding what consequences would happen. I wasn't expecting a full-fledged war, nor had I expected to harm anybody. What scared me the most, was the complete lack of remorse I felt when I murdered my first victim.

I shuddered and pulled the covers closer to me. The longer this war went on, the less human I felt. I couldn't remember the last time I was actually _happy._

But I should be happy, right? We're winning. We have complete control of the ministry, and the pure-bloods are finally putting an end to the mockery of our kind. Our dreams were finally becoming a reality.

I frowned. I wasn't happy at all.

I was indifferent.

A hand snaked around my waist and I felt a huge weight shifting on the bed. His breathe sent shivers down my neck as he place one kiss at the line of my jaw. I turned around to meet his eyes, which were gazing intently into mine.

"He's just envious, you know."

My head perked up upon hearing this, and nudged him to say more. "It's no hidden secret the Dark Lord favours you above everybody else – even Bellatrix. My father is just envious at your position, because he was once where you are. Please don't take it personally."

His face softened as he mentioned his father's downfall and disgrace, and I smiled sadly knowing how much it hurt him to see his father like that.

"I won't kill him, I'll promise you that," I said lightly.

He looked up with a small smile and placed a long, gentle kiss upon my lips. I responded back with more aggression than usual. I felt empty and I needed to feel something. _Anything._

Our lips eventually parted and he once again pierced his blue-grey eyes into my own.

"What do you want from me Victoria?" he whispered.

I stroked the back of his neck and whispered in his ear, "Nothing you can't give."

He crashed his lips against mine with such ferocity that I was vaguely aware I was lying on my back as his body hovered over mine.

"I'm yours for the taking," he whispered back.

He threw the covers over our bodies, as we remained in each others arms for the remainder of the black night, forgetting the worries and wonders of what our world had become.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is much appreciate :)**


End file.
